


All I need

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Exactly what the tags say...





	All I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> It's Sammy's fault again.  
> Love you, Lamb!!!♡♡

Liam has been hard since they had started dancing and grinding with Theo at the club that Mason and Corey had dragged them this Saturday. All he wanted was for Theo to touch him, fuck him, make him come and feel good, and unfortunately this couldn’t happen right there. 

Luckily for him it didn’t take long for Theo to give in and finally drive them home – their friends would understand, it’s not like they haven’t done this themselves before. 

Now, he's waiting impatiently for Theo to unlock the door of their apartment, slowly grinding against his side, rubbing his hard cock against Theo’s thigh, glad that he finally has some sort of friction against his aching dick. 

The moment they step in Theo wastes no time before he pushes him against the wall until his back is flush against it and Liam lets a little moan when Theo's hands hold his wrists tight, pinning them above his head. 

"You have to be quieter than that, Little Wolf," Theo smirks playfully and licks a long stripe from his neck up to his jaw and cheek, biting the flesh there. “You don’t want to wake up our neighbors, do you?” 

Liam hums in agreement and then in pleasure as Theo nibbles his way to his ear, his dick twitching in his pants with every lick from Theo's skillful tongue. "Can you do that for me, Liam? Can you be quiet?"

"Yes. I can." Liam's voice is almost a whine and he bites his lip to stop it from becoming louder. 

"Good boy," Theo praises and frees his hands so he can grip Liam's face and crash their lips together. Theo shoves him against the wall harder, his hand coming to the back of Liam's head, not letting it touch the hard concrete. He moves his other hand on Liam's neck, making him tilt his head so he can deep the kiss, his tongue delving into Liam's eager mouth.

Liam holds Theo's sides and sucks on his tongue, stroking it with his own as he desperately rocks his hips forward, seeking Theo's body, needing to feel his hard cock against his own erection. 

A disapproving low growl escapes Theo's lips that has Liam almost whimpering, the hand around his throat tightening in warning. 

"Behave, Little Wolf," Theo murmurs and pecks his lips softly. "I'll take care of you, okay?"

Liam nods his head as well as he can with Theo still gripping his neck, biting back a moan when he notices how perfectly the pressure of Theo's palm against his Adam's apple feels every time he swallows.

Theo's hand from the back of his head travels slowly lower, brushing against his nipple and he smirks when Liam's breath hitches. 

His fingers play with the button of his jeans, opening it slowly, _too_ slowly, making anticipation and excitement fill Liam's body. The grip around his neck gets looser and Liam wants to whine, already missing the delicious pressure there.

He can't stop his hand from moving - not that he really wants to, anyway -, gripping Theo's wrist before he can pull it away. "Keep it here. Please?" 

Theo's lips curl into a amused smirk, his eyes darkening, the beautiful green only a thin ring around the black. "Like that?" He tightens his grip again, long fingers holding his neck firmly.

"Yeah," Liam breathes out, his dick leaking in his boxers, feeling like he's going to come soon just from this. He realises that his eyes must be flashing gold when he sees Theo’s smug expression. It’s both unfair and absolutely thrilling that Theo can make him go weak at the knees so easily, just with one simple move. 

And he knows that Theo’s very well aware of the affect he has on him, too. He never fails to show Liam just how good he can make him feel, even just with the simplest touch or a few words; not that Liam’s complaining, of course. He never feels more alive than when he lets himself go, when he lets himself be _Theo’s_ and be completely at his mercy. 

Theo kisses his jaw softly and then finally lowers Liam's jeans, letting them rest on his thighs. He cups his dick through the material of his boxers, eliciting a pleased sigh from Liam. 

Theo moves his hand up and down the length, lingering a bit when he reaches the head. He massages it with his thumb and index finger, the already slick tip of Liam's cock making the material there wet and sticky with precum. 

"So hard and wet already," Theo coos and brings his thumb to Liam's mouth, letting him taste himself. Liam is quick to open his lips, welcoming the finger in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, moaning quietly when Theo pushes it deeper inside.

Theo makes an approving hum and then withdraws his finger, placing it again on his dick. He rubs it up and down with his palm, his eyes meeting Liam's, a mischievous look on his face and Liam can tell that he's going to like it whatever is going to happen next, _a lot_.

He's definitely not disappointed when he feels Theo's thumb stroking the smooth skin of his neck, before digging it into the flesh.

Theo's other hand grips his wrist and places Liam's palm against his chest. "Tap twice if you want me to stop, okay?" 

Liam nods, a small smile on his face; that's why he loves this so much. It's exhilarating to feel so helpless and vulnerable and at the same time to know that you're still in control of what's happening. He trusts Theo to give him what he needs and to stop the moment he wants him to.

Theo's senses are always focused on him, making sure that Liam's enjoying whatever he's doing to him, the attention and care driving Liam closer to the edge every time.

Theo's hold loosens, a disapproving sound coming from his mouth. "Liam," he says firmly, his expression serious. "Words."

Liam can't help but whine impatiently, even though he really likes that Theo's always so careful. "I will," he promises. "Continue, please."

Theo nods, satisfied, and tightens again his hand around him, his other hand slowly keeps stroking Liam's cock. 

He moans quietly when Theo uses his thumb and his index and middle finger to press the sides of his neck, right exactly where his arteries are. Another choked whine escapes his lips soon after as Theo squeezes his neck, the pads of his fingers positioned just perfectly so they're cutting off the flow of blood.

Liam starts feeling lightheaded, a sense of euphoria taking over his body, relishing the feeling of Theo’s big hand wrapped perfectly around him, his palm both soft and rough as it rubs against his Adam’s apple.

"Are you gonna come just from this, Little Wolf? From having my hand around your throat?" Theo coos and Liam can tell that he's not as unaffected as he tries to sound.

"Mhm," he moans, his eyes fluttering close, tilting his head slightly back and offering himself completely to Theo, _submitting_ to him.

The growl that comes from Theo is almost animalistic, sending shivers through Liam's body, his cock pulsing in Theo’s hand. Theo squeezes his neck again and then releases it, his hand still firm around him but now allowing the blood and oxygen to reach his brain. 

Theo brushes his thumb against his Adam's apple, stroking it first gently and then he presses his finger a little harder just above the sharp lump. 

"Again. Harder," Liam pleads, his voice already rough and low. "Please," he adds because it always gets him what he wants; Theo can never say no to him when he asks like that, he knows it.

"Whatever my Little Wolf wants," Theo murmurs, repositioning his hand exactly how Liam needs him to so it's pressing the arteries again, a bit firmer this time. 

A sob is threatening to escape Liam's mouth and he bites his bottom lip to stop it, hard enough to almost break the flesh and draw blood, wanting to keep quiet just like Theo asked him to.

"Stop," Theo demands before kissing his mouth softly, licking the swollen lip soothingly. "It’s okay, Liam, moan for me," he whispers, earning a broken sigh of relief from Liam, followed by a desperate whine when the grip around his neck slightly tightens.

"Do you want me to make you come, Little Wolf?" Theo asks and looses his hold a bit, kissing his cheek gently, his lips feeling cool against Liam's heated skin.

"Yes, Theo, please." His voice is desperate now, needy, but he can't bring himself to care or feel ashamed; his cock is throbbing, still trapped inside his boxers, crying for release.

"Okay," Theo says simply before slipping his hand beneath his boxers, gripping his cock and starting to stroke it fast. His other hand stays around Liam's neck but he doesn't apply any pressure now, he just uses it to hold him in place and Liam’s certainly grateful for that.

He has told Theo many times how much he loves it – having his big hands all over his body, holding him down, keeping him still – and Theo always tries to give him what he wants. 

Theo speeds up the pace and Liam whines, his balls tightening as his orgasm approaches.

"Theo," he gasps, his hands clenching around Theo's shirt, pulling him closer. "Kiss me, please," he begs and Theo complies immediately, bringing his lips together, sucking Liam's lower lip into his mouth and tracing it with his tongue. 

Liam moans into the kiss and rocks his hips forward once, twice and then starts coming, spilling his release all over Theo's hand and himself, his sobs being swallowed by Theo's mouth. 

He rests against the wall, panting, his chest falling and raising fast. Theo's hands come to his sides, holding him and helping him stay on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Theo whispers, placing a small kiss on his jaw. 

"Mhm." Liam meets Theo's beautiful green eyes and he smiles, before his gaze travels lower, stopping at the prominent bulge in his pants. "Do you want me to take care of that?" He motions down to Theo's dick, moving one hand to grip him through his jeans, moaning at how perfect the thick hard length feels in his hand. 

He’s surprised when Theo shakes his head instead of saying yes like he was expecting him to. "Just get on your knees, Little Wolf, and I'll do the rest, okay?" He says and kisses his cheek softly. 

Liam nods eagerly, happy to do what Theo wants him to, and positions himself, kneeling on the floor in front of Theo and looking up at him, placing his hands on Theo's thick thighs. 

Theo smiles at him as he starts opening his jeans, pushing both them and his boxers lower so he can finally free his cock. Theo wraps his strong hand around his dick, starting to stoke it at fast steady rhythm, and Liam can’t help but admire how beautifully his full lips part as he lets out a groan. 

Theo cups his face with his free hand and Liam instantly leans into it, melting into Theo's gentle touch. 

"You're so pretty," Theo rasps as he traces Liam's lips with his thumb. Liam feels his already flushed cheeks heating up and he smiles at Theo, placing a small kiss on the pad of his finger.

Theo’s eyes don’t leave him as he speeds up his pace and his moans become louder, letting Liam know that he's already really close. Liam loves how aroused and affected Theo always is just from making _him_ come.

"Theo," he breathes out, his voice coming out in a needy whine like he's begging for something, and he kind of is. " _Please_ ," he adds as he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, exposing his neck to Theo.

He feels both vulnerable and strong, being on his knees in front of Theo, baring his throat to him, knowing that Theo would never hurt him in any way. Knowing that Theo is always willing to give him what he wants and right now what he wants is Theo’s cum on him. 

"Fuck, Liam," Theo groans and then gasps, gripping Liam's hair to keep him still. 

"Please?" Liam says again, letting out a low whimper at the harsh grip on his hair. He can hear Theo pant heavily and the next moment a loud growl echoes in the quiet room before he feels thick drops of cum landing on his face, some of it dripping down his chin and neck.

He darts his tongue out, gathering as much cum as he can reach in his mouth, making little moans at the taste. 

Theo’s heartbeat gradually slows down and he wipes the tip of his cock on Liam’s lips, causing him to open his mouth eagerly, licking the swollen head clean. He keeps his eyes close until Theo wipes the sticky liquid off them with something soft - his shirt Liam guesses -, and smoothes his hair back with his hand. 

"You're perfect… So gorgeous," Theo whispers, his expression affectionate as he locks his eyes with Liam's, and his smile gets wider and fonder, probably because of the deep blush on Liam's cheeks.

"Come on, Little Wolf." Theo pulls him up on his feet and then closer to him, holding him by his sides. He kisses him softly before sliding his hands lower on his ass and easily picking him up.

Liam grins at him and wraps his legs around Theo's waist, making a pleased hum as he buries his face into Theo's neck. He loves how effortlessly Theo’s strong arms hold him up and how perfectly his big hands cup his ass. 

He lets himself be carried across the hall and then to the bathroom, satisfied with just being close to Theo and letting him take care of him. Theo undresses him and then cleans him, dragging softly the wet washcloth across his skin and being extra careful when it brushes against Liam's more sensitive spots.

Liam feels his eyes fluttering close, his body relaxing from Theo's gentle and affectionate touches. Theo carries him to bed as well, helping him slip into a new pair of boxers before letting him collapse on the mattress.

Theo joins him a few seconds later and pulls him closer and onto his chest, spreading the soft blanket over their bodies. Liam's more than happy to settle in Theo's arms and he wraps himself around him, a leg stretched over Theo’s thighs and an arm over his stomach, resting his head on Theo's firm chest.

"Goodnight, Little Wolf," Theo says, caressing his hair gently and pressing a kiss on his temple.

"Goodnight," he mumbles sleepily, snuggling up to him, feeling far too comfortable and safe and warm to stay awake any longer. He feels Theo tighten his arms around him and faintly hears him whispering 'i love you' before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Kudos and comments make my day and are always greatly appreciated!♡♡♡


End file.
